1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of setting various pieces of information with regard to printing with a predetermined printing device, based on input data from an input unit according to the contents of a screen display area displayed for data input on a display unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
The software referred to as a printer driver and incorporated in a computer is generally required to cause a printer connecting with the computer to print computer-generated print data. The printer driver is a computer program that sets in the computer various pieces of information regarding the printer, for example, the functions of the printer, the interface, the font, and the control code, and controls the printer based on such information. A printer driver is provided for each model of the printer that carries out printing operations.
The user operates the computer to activate the printer driver incorporated in the computer, and causes a Properties dialog box to be displayed on a display. Various pieces of information can be set in this Properties dialog box; for example, information regarding the basic settings of printing such as the quality of printing and color correction, information regarding the settings of paper input such as selection of a feeder, and information regarding the settings of paper output such as selection of a destination of paper output. These various pieces of information are divided into a plurality of groups corresponding to their functions, for example, the basic settings, the settings of paper input, and the settings of paper output, and are classified in the form of separate cards or pop-up menu screens of a graphical user interface. The user selects a desired one among the plurality of cards for settings and inputs required data to set the information in the selected card.
When both the settings of paper input and the settings of paper output are required to be set, the background art requires the user to switch over the selected card. That is, in certain background art the paper input and paper output settings are not on the same card. As a result, the background art is not simple to operate. One idea is to pack both the settings of paper input and the settings of paper output in one card. The simple packing in one card, however, does not show the relationship between the paper input and paper output. As a result, this idea thus does not significantly improve the operability.
One object of the present invention is thus to solve the above problem of the background art and to improve the operability especially with regard to the settings of paper input and the settings of paper output in a printer by means of a printer driver.
At least part of the above and the other related objects is attained by a printing-related information setting apparatus that includes a display unit and an input unit and sets various pieces of information with regard to printing by a predetermined printing device, based on input data from the input unit according to the contents of a screen display area displayed for data input on the display unit. The printing-related information setting apparatus has a display control unit that causes a printing device image representing the printing device, a paper input settings display box showing information relating to paper input to the printing device, and a paper output settings display box showing information relating to paper output from the printing device to be displayed in a correlating manner in the screen display area.
This arrangement enables the printing device to be displayed in relation to both the paper input settings display box showing the paper input-related information and the paper output settings display box showing the paper output-related information. Unlike in the background art, the present invention does not require the user to switch over the selected card when the user carries out both the settings of paper input and the settings of paper output. The correlation clarifies the flow in the series of processing; that is, the paper input, the printing operation, and the paper output. As a result, this arrangement enhances operability in data input.
In accordance with one preferable application of the printing-related information setting apparatus, the display control unit includes a controller that causes an icon showing the appearance of the printing device to be displayed as the printing device image.
This arrangement enables the user to readily grasp the printing device with the icon or pictorial symbol, thus further enhancing operability in data input.
In accordance with another preferable application of the printing-related information setting apparatus, the display control unit includes a controller that locates the paper input settings display box on one side of the printing device image and the paper output settings display box on the other side of the printing device image.
This arrangement shows the series of processing, that is, the paper input, the printing operation, and the paper output, in this sequence that follows temporally, thus further enhancing operability in data input.
In the printing-related information setting apparatus having any of the above configurations, the display control unit may have a controller that causes a line relating the printer image unit to the paper input settings display box and a line relating the printer image unit to the paper output settings display box to be displayed in the screen display area.
This arrangement enables the user to understand the correlation using the lines at a single glance, thus further enhancing operability in data input.
In accordance with still another preferable application of the printing-related information setting apparatus, the display control unit includes: a paper input display unit that causes a plurality of images corresponding to a plurality of input paper holders set in the printing device to be displayed in the paper input settings display box; and a paper input distinguishable display unit that causes a specific image representing an available input paper holder currently usable in the printing device among the plurality of images displayed by the paper input display unit to be displayed in a distinguishable manner from images representing the other input paper holders.
In the case in which there are a plurality of input paper holders as paper feeders, this arrangement enables the user to distinguish an available input paper holder, which is currently usable, from the others while seeing the plurality of input paper holders. This accordingly further enhances operability in data input.
The printing-related information setting apparatus having the above structure may further include: an input paper holder selection unit that selects one out of the plurality of images displayed by the paper input display unit, based on the input data from the input unit; and an input paper holder setting unit that sets an input paper holder represented by the selected image as the available input paper holder currently usable in the printing device.
This arrangement enables the user to select a desired input paper holder through an operation of the input unit, thus further enhancing operability in data input.
In accordance with one preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus further has a residual paper quantity-related information input unit that receives a piece of information regarding a residual quantity of paper from the printing device. In this application, the display control unit includes a residual paper quantity display unit that causes the residual quantity of paper to be displayed, based on the received piece of information.
This arrangement enables the user who may be at a place remote from the printing device to readily check the residual quantity of paper, thus enhancing the efficiency of printing operations.
In accordance with another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus further has an output paper remaining-related information input unit that receives a piece of information regarding an output paper remaining state from the printing device. In this application, the display control unit includes an output paper remaining-related information display unit that causes the output paper remaining state to be displayed, based on the received piece of information.
This arrangement enables the user who may be at a place remote from the printing device to readily check the output paper remaining state, thus enhancing the efficiency of printing operations.
In accordance with another preferable application of the printing-related information setting apparatus, the display control unit includes a paper output display unit that causes a plurality of images corresponding to a plurality of output paper holders set in the printing device to be displayed in the paper output settings display box.
In the case in which there are a plurality of output paper holders as paper delivery units, this arrangement enables the user to see the plurality of output paper holders, thus further enhancing operability in data input.
In accordance with still another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus further has a paper output distinguishable display unit that causes a specific image representing an available output paper holder currently usable in the printing device among the plurality of images displayed by the paper output display unit to be displayed in a distinguishable manner from images representing the other output paper holders.
In the case in which there are a plurality of output paper holders as paper delivery units, this arrangement enables the user to distinguish an available output paper holder, which is currently usable, from the others while seeing the plurality of output paper holders. This accordingly further enhances operability in data input.
In accordance with another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting further includes: an output paper holder selection unit that selects at least one out of the plurality of images displayed by the paper output display unit, based on the input data from the input unit; and an output paper holder setting unit that sets an output paper holder represented by the selected at least one image as the available output paper holder currently usable in the printing device.
This arrangement enables the user to select a desired output paper holder through an operation of the input unit, thus further enhancing operability in data input.
In accordance with one preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus having one of the above configurations further has a use allocation unit that individually allocates the right of using the plurality of output paper holders. In this application, the display control unit includes a controller that causes the paper output display unit to display the plurality of images corresponding to the plurality of output paper holders together with use information regarding the right of using individually allocated of the plurality of output paper holders.
A plurality of users individually allocate the right of using to the plurality of output paper holders, and the use information regarding the allocated right of using is displayed. This arrangement relieves the labor of each user to find the output documents of the user, thus enhancing the efficiency of printing operations.
In accordance with another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus having one of the above configurations further has a sorter allocation unit that allocates use as a sorter to multiple output paper holders, which are selected among the plurality of output paper holders. In this application, the display control unit includes a controller that causes images representing the multiple output paper holders with the allocated use as the sorter by the sorter allocation unit to be displayed together with information regarding the use as the sorter.
This arrangement allocates the use as a sorter to the selected multiple output paper holders and thereby facilities printing of plural copies. This accordingly enhances the efficiency of printing operations.
In accordance with one preferable application of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus of the above structure further has an available output paper holder specification unit that specifies an available output paper holder out of the plurality of output paper holders, based on a printing condition; and a restrictive display unit that restricts the display by the paper output display unit to display only a specific image representing the specified available output paper holder.
This arrangement prevents the non-available output paper holders from being displayed, based on the printing condition. This accordingly facilitates the selection of a desired output paper holder and further enhances operability in data input.
In accordance with one preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus of the above configuration further has a use allocation unit that individually allocates the right of using the plurality of output paper holders. In this embodiment, the available output paper holder specification unit sets the allocated right of using as the printing condition.
This arrangement prevents the non-available output paper holders, which are specified by the right of using, from being displayed.
In accordance with another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus of the above configuration further has a sorter allocation unit that allocates use as a sorter to multiple output paper holders, which are selected among the plurality of output paper holders. In this embodiment, the available output paper holder specification unit sets the allocated use as the sorter as the printing condition.
This arrangement prevents the non-available output paper holders, which are specified by the use as a sorter, from being displayed.
In accordance with still another preferable embodiment of the present invention, the printing-related information setting apparatus of the above configuration further has a specification unit that specifies a type of paper fed to the printing device. In this embodiment, the available output paper holder specification unit sets the specified type of paper as the printing condition.
This arrangement prevents the non-available output paper holders, which are specified by the type of paper, from being displayed.
The printing-related information setting apparatus of the present invention may further include: a working state-related information input unit that receives a piece of information regarding a working state of the printing device; and a working state display unit that causes the working state to be displayed in the screen display area, based on the received piece of information.
This arrangement enables the user who may be at a place remote from the printing device to readily check the working state of the printing device, thus enhancing the efficiency of printing operations.
The printing-related information setting apparatus of the present invention may also include: a residual expendable quantity-related information input unit that receives a piece of information regarding a residual quantity of an expendable supply from the printing device; and a residual expendable quantity display unit that causes the residual quantity of the expendable supply to be displayed in the screen display area, based on the received piece of information.
This arrangement enables the user who may be at a place remote from the printing device to readily check the remaining quantities of ink, paper, and other expendables, thus enhancing the efficiency of printing operations.
In accordance with another preferable application of the printing-related information setting apparatus, the display control unit includes a basic settings-related information display control unit that causes information regarding basic settings, which affect a printing quality, to be displayed at the position of the printing device image.
This arrangement enables the user to readily grasp the information regarding the basic settings, which affect the printing quality, thus further enhancing operability in data input.
The printing-related information setting apparatus of this arrangement may further include an information display control unit that makes the information displayed by the basic settings-related information display control unit selectable through an operation using the input unit and, when the information is selected, enables the selected information to be modified.
This arrangement enables the basic settings, which affect the printing quality, to be readily modified, thus further enhancing operability in data input.
In accordance with still another preferable application of the printing-related information setting apparatus, the display control unit includes a paper path display unit that causes an image representing a paper feeding path in the course of printing by the printing device to be displayed at the position of the printing device image.
This arrangement enables the user to readily check the paper feeding path in the course of printing by the printing device.
The present invention is also directed to a method of setting various pieces of information with regard to printing by a predetermined printing device, based on input data from an input unit according to the contents of a screen display area displayed for data input on a display unit. The method includes the step of: (a) causing a printing device image representing the printing device, a paper input settings display box showing information relating to paper input to the printing device, and a paper output settings display box showing information relating to paper output from the printing device to be displayed in a correlating manner in the screen display area.
Like the apparatus of the present invention discussed above, this method of the present invention exerts the same effect of enhanced operability in data input.
The present invention is further directed to a computer-readable recording medium, in which a specific computer program is recorded to set various pieces of information with regard to printing by a predetermined printing device, based on input data from an input unit according to the contents of a screen display area displayed for data input on a display unit. The specific computer program causes a computer to attain the function of: (a) causing a printing device image representing the printing device, a paper input settings display box showing information relating to paper input to the printing device, and a paper output settings display box showing information relating to paper output from the printing device to be displayed in a correlating manner in the screen display area.
Like the apparatus and the method of the present invention discussed above, this recording medium of the present invention exerts the same effect of enhanced operability in data input.
The principle of the present invention may be actualized by a diversity of other applications, examples of which are now provided. The first application is a computer program that causes the computer to attain the respective steps or the functions of the respective units discussed above. The second application is a data signal that includes this computer program and is embodied in a carrier wave. The third application is a program supply unit that supplies this computer program via a communication path. In this third application, programs are stored in, for example, a server on a network. A required computer program is downloaded to the computer via the communication path and is executed to attain the method or the apparatus of the present invention discussed above.